Gimnasia
by Linilly
Summary: Juleka solo pudo hacer una exclamación de sorpresa al ver lo que pasaba justo al fondo del salón con sus dos amigos, en definitiva, nadie se había esperado eso


Gimnasia

**Hallo! les traigo un pequeño one shot que se me acaba de ocurrir hacia un par de días y acabo de escribir hace poco menos de una hora xD es en su mayoría narración, espero les guste!**

* * *

Una exclamación de asombro sonó al fondo del salón, lo cual captó la atención de todos, haciendo que quedaran con los ojos bien abiertos y con expresiones de sorpresa, incluso la entrenadora parecía no creerlo

Ese día se les había dado la notificación a los alumnos, que la nueva aula "sorpresa" que habían estado acondicionando entre los maestros y algunos empleados en el colegio no sería un nuevo centro de cómputo como soñaba Max, o un nuevo taller de arte como llegaron a pensar Alix y Rose, si no que su escuela estaba buscando comenzar a competir con otras en diversos deportes, entre los cuales se incluiría Karate, Taekwondo y por supuesto, un deporte que estaba comenzando a ganar popularidad en París, pero que por el grado de dificultad muchas escuelas habían optado por dejarlo de lado, la gimnasia.

El colegio Françoise Dupont decidió que sería bueno añadir ese deporte para comenzar a buscar talentos que pudieran competir con las otras pocas escuelas que lo tenían y ganar un nivel más alto entre los demás colegios, así que abrieron un aula nueva que acondicionaron con colchonetas y todo lo necesario para que se llevaran a cabo los nuevos deportes que se añadirían, los cuales por cierto, serían opcionalmente obligatorios para todos los alumnos, con la promesa, claro está, de que eso les ayudaría a aumentar un poco la calificación de deportes

El día de las pruebas para elegir en qué deporte se quedarían los alumnos llegó con la inauguración de ese nuevo salón y no hubo inconveniente más que la aparición de un akuma en un punto lejano de la ciudad y la misteriosa desaparición de Adrien y Marinette, pero al ser eso algo común, no se le dio mucha importancia al asunto, lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue retener a una ansiosa Alya que quería salir a grabar la pelea de ambos héroes con el akuma, cosa que al final no pudo hacer porque el director Damocles quería que las pruebas se terminaran ese mismo día, y al ser lejos el punto de aparición del akuma no se preocupó tanto y dejó que las pruebas se llevaran a cabo

Marinette y Adrien llegaron agotados al colegio, no había sido una pelea muy larga pero definitivamente fue exhaustiva, ambos se destransformaron en un lugar donde no pudieran verlos y llegaron corriendo a donde la señorita Bustier, la maestra les llamó a atención de forma dulce y los incitó a que se unieran a la última prueba del día, gimnasia, Marinette se mostró algo nerviosa y Adrien dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a todos sus compañeros intentando seguir las indicaciones del maestro, como tocar las puntas de sus pies sin flexionar las rodillas, pero sin éxito alguno aun estando sentados en el suelo

-Vamos chicos, estoy segura que se divertirán….- animó la señorita Bustier pero su cara cambió a una de preocupación al escuchar crujir la rodilla de Nino –traten de no romperse nada…- les dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa a ambos chicos y fue corriendo a ver a Nino que estaba retorciéndose en el suelo

Pobre Nino, siempre lo recordarían como el buen amigo que fue

Marinette y Adrien tomaron lugar en una colchoneta del fondo por órdenes de la entrenadora, quién se encontraba completamente amargada, pues acostumbraba a entrenar a campeones, no a niños que apenas y podían pararse en un pie, y enseguida los puso a calentar, ambos sonrieron al no tener inconvenientes por tocar sus pies sin flexionar las rodillas, incluso ambos hicieron un Split que resultó en un completo éxito, sin duda eso de ser héroes por tanto tiempo les había ayudado a tener bastante flexibilidad, ambos sonrieron al escuchar a la entrenadora darse por vencida con su grupo los dejó con la libertad de hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera considerarse parte de la gimnasia, causando muchos ruidos de caídas secas y gemidos de dolor

Fue por eso que cuando Juleka se atrevió a voltear a ver a sus compañeros que habían llegado tarde soltó una exclamación al ver como ambos ejecutaban varios mortales hacia atrás sin caerse o perder si quiera el equilibrio, captando la atención de todos los demás, quienes se quedaron completamente sorprendidos y algunos incluso llegaron a desmallarse sin notar que en el rostro de la entrenadora se formaba una sonrisa junto con unas pequeñas lágrimas de orgullo y emoción, porque quién sabe, quizá estaba viendo a sus próximos campeones y ella SIEMPRE entrenaba campeones.

* * *

**Estuve algo activa desde el celular y dejé varios Reviews con mi Username, pero no por medio de la cuenta xd sorry jaja pero no había tenido mucha oportunidad de ponerme en el ordenador con la cuenta abierta, ya ando en las últimas del semestre, así que bueno, espero que les haya gustado!**

**Hasta la procsimaaaaaaaaaa *insertar meme***


End file.
